This invention relates to a portable clothes dryer comprising an upright garment bag having a hot air duct connectable to a warm air register (outlet) of a room heating system, whereby heated air flows around clothing within the bag to remove moisture from the clothing fabric.
The invention is viewed as an improvement on devices shown in Williams, U.S. Pat. No. 1,590,143, Weber U.S. Pat. No. 2,975,529, Sullivan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,429,928, and Jordan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,364.